Nostalgia
by mondlers
Summary: Childhood friends Mike and Quinn have lost touch since high school. 8 years later, their friend from school has passed away suddenly and the tragedy brings his high school friends back together. Feeling nostalgic, Mike texts Quinn to see if she's attending the service only to find she has deleted his number and has no clue who he is. [Fabang AU Text!Fic]


**A/N:** Okay so this format is a little different than my usual but I'm really digging it and I'm gonna give it a go. For reference, **Mike** is always **normal font** while _Quinn_ is always _italics_. This will stay consistent through all chapters. This is a text only fic!

* * *

 **Friday, September 12, 2014**

 **(9:13am)  
Hey. Will you be there Sunday?**

 _(9:38am)  
I'm sorry, who is this?_

 **(9:44am)  
You don't know?**

 _(10:01am)  
Nope. Sorry.  
_

 _(10:47am)  
Who is this?  
_

 _(10:48am)  
Are you talking about Sam's wake?_

 **(10:55am)  
Yeah.**

 _(11:02am)  
You're not answering my question. Who is this?_

 **(11:10am)  
I actually think it's super funny you don't know.  
**

 **(11:10am)  
I'm gonna let you figure this one out yourself.**

 _(11:22am)  
Sound a little creepier why don't you._

 **(11:42am)  
Sorry?**

 _(11:23am)  
Whatever._

* * *

 **Sunday, September 14, 2014**

 _(4:02pm)  
Are you here?_

 **(4:04pm)  
Yeah. I'm wearing a dark suit.**

 _(4:08pm)  
Everyone is wearing dark suits._

 **(4:09pm)  
I know. That's the joke.**

 _(4:13pm)  
Classy.  
_

 _(4:14pm)  
This is hardly a time for jokes._

 **(4:16pm)  
Sorry. You're right.**

 _(4:30pm)  
Just tell me who this is._

 **(4:42pm)  
I want you to figure it out. This is kind of fun.**

 _(4:49pm)  
You sound like the freak from Saw or something.  
_

 _(4:50pm)  
How do you have my number?_

 **(4:53pm)  
Jigsaw?  
**

 **(4:53pm)  
Sorry. I swear I'm not a deranged serial killer.  
**

 **(4:54pm)  
I just never removed your number from my contacts.**

 _(5:00pm)  
That's reassuring. I'm sure they all say that.  
_

 _(5:06pm)  
Why did you have it in the first place?_

 **(6:21pm)  
We went to high school together.**

 _(8:29pm)  
So that narrows it down to about 1,200 people. Great thanks._

 **(9:44pm)  
I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually.**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 18, 2014**

 _(2:34pm)  
JBI?_

 **(3:01pm)  
Pardon?**

 _(3:16pm)  
Is this JBI?_

 **(3:18pm)  
God no.  
**

 **(3:19pm)  
I'm actually insulted right now.**

 _(3:20pm)  
I had to ask. Lol.  
_

 _(3:20pm)  
Azimio?_

 **(3:22pm)  
Negative.**

 _(3:24pm)  
Are you even going to tell me if I'm right?_

 **(3:30pm)  
Of course. I play a fair game.**

 _(3:34pm)  
Can I have a hint?_

 **(3:44pm)  
I said I play a fair game, not an easy one.**

 _(3:49pm)  
This is so stupid._

 **(3:51pm)  
I'm having fun.**

 _(3:55pm)  
I'm not._

 **(4:04pm)  
Then why do you keep texting me?**

 _(4:29pm)  
Because I'm curious._

 **(4:34pm)  
I played a sport.**

 _(5:00pm)  
What?_

 **(5:02pm)  
That's my hint for you.  
**

 **(5:04pm)  
Gotta run.  
**

 **(5:04pm)  
Let me know if you figure it out.**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 20, 2014**

 **(1:44am)  
Do you still live in Lima?  
**

 **(1:50am)  
That sounded a lot less creepy in my head.**

 _(2:03am)  
No. And yeah, that was a little weird._

 **(2:11am)  
Sorry. I just got curious.**

 _(2:13am)  
No worries.  
_

 _(2:13am)  
Do you?_

 **(2:19am)  
Do I what?**

 _(2:20am)  
Still live in Lima._

 **(2:21am)  
Um, wow, way to be intrusive. I'm not answering that.  
**

 **(** **2:22am)  
** **;-)**

 **(2:23am)**  
 **No I don't.**

 _(2:30am)  
Totally rude. Lol.  
_

 _(2:32am)  
What are you doing up so late?_

 **(2:40am)  
I could ask you the same thing.**

 _(2:44am)  
I'm out with friends._

 **(2:48am)  
Am I on the receiving end of some drunk texting right now?**

 _(2:50am)  
I'm painfully sober. DD for tonight._

 **(2:58am)  
No fun. But be safe!**

 _(3:01am)  
You never answered me._

 **(3:04am)  
I'm out with some friends too.  
**

 **(3:04am)  
Except bars are closing so that's changing soon.  
**

 **(3:04am)  
I have a date with my pillow in about 20 mins.**

 _(3:05am)  
Awkward._

 **(3:06am)  
Wow, not like that.**

 _(3:07am)  
Sure, sure._

 **(3:10am)  
I'm serious! I meant I'm going to bed.**

 _(3:11am)  
I'm only messing with you.  
_

 _(3:15am)  
Goodnight._

 **(3:33am)  
Goodnight.**


End file.
